Talk:God of War (comics)
AMAZING COMIC!!! Loved it!Spikepit 15:32, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Non-Canon Can anyone indulge me and tell me why this is considered non-canon, even if it does tie in neatly with the rest of the God of War universe? Radi0n 06:24, September 21, 2010 (UTC) : Is it?! I never thought it was non cannon, who or where said it was. I've read that Santa Monica likes it (read it ages ago, can't verify a URL), I can't see why it is non-cannon. Spikepit 10:52, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, apparently WATCHER, for one, thinks it is, because it has been added to the non-canon category. So, WATCHER, if you can read this, please indulge us as to why you consider this non-canon? Radi0n 13:38, September 21, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, WATCHER, prove it!!! ... ... ... who is WATCHER? Spikepit 14:00, September 21, 2010 (UTC You should come around more often Spikepit, you've been away too long. WATCHER is a fairly new contributor. Radi0n 15:27, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :You're right, that damn John Marston has been distracting me... Spikepit 01:29, September 22, 2010 (UTC) OK, looks like I'm on the hot-seat here, so allow me to elaborate my reasoning. In most other wiki's I've looked at, if a series has a definitive storyline, then the only material that can be considered canon is the main sources of information for it (in the case of God of War, the six games). That's why I thought it to be non-canon. Be that as it may, I have never read these comics, so I may be in error by thinking that they're non-canon. If you can prove to me that it isn't, I'll gladly take it off. Sincerely, Watcher. :oh, Watcher (I'm gonna geek out for a second so bear with me), if you haven't read the comics and you love the GoW franchise yu really NEED to read them they are all over eBay for around $5 each! Now, I haven't read or seen any confirmation that they aren't cannon, but traversely neither have I seen that they are. However, due to te content of the narrative, I can't see why they wouldn't be. They are detailling events that lead directly into Ares being a jerk to his godish family, the feud with The Barbarian King giving him much more back story other than "generic-big-tough-guy-with-beard-and-hammer" and, of course, Kratos' time in the Spartan army and his married life! But read them for yourself, man! Without confirmation of either cannon or non-cannon, I'm gonna go with cannon (maybe just coz I'm a comics geek, but back off or I'll paper cut you! lol). Spikepit 02:18, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::OK. You make a convincing argument, so I'll take it off. Sincerely, Watcher. I know how you feel Spikepit. I myself am currently active on four wiki's. It's hard to try and divide your time between that and actual work :) Radi0n 05:43, September 22, 2010 (UTC) What I loved about the comics (and the reason I would consider it "canon" is that is shows the Gods (Olympians) as they were in the myths. They play with humanity for their own pleasure and the comics are a perfect example of this. I will not devulge anything for those who have not read them but they are a good back drop to why Kratos hates them so much.The Crackman 13:06, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Dark Horse Dark Horse has its own series. Normally I'd just make an article, but as it's also called "God of War," don't know if you guys want to incorporate it into the article or make a separate one.--Hawki (talk) 02:20, November 30, 2018 (UTC)